


A piece of frosting pie

by Amy890752



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy890752/pseuds/Amy890752
Summary: *DR激烈車*女主有/監禁/綑綁/父子3P/暴力式性愛*未成年性行為





	A piece of frosting pie

暗黑之泉自城堡上空喷发，魔法笼罩这片国度。

身为暗之国度的王子，Lancer大多时间都孤身一人，而他的父亲则花更多时间治理国家、  
效忠骑士，确保黑暗的爪牙能触及世界。

偶尔也有愿意陪他谈天的怪物－像是Rouxls，其余的子民，因不擅应对躁进的王子而显得疏远，  
这让Lancer学会了自娱自乐，例如改造单车或是一些投掷把戏来填补内心的空缺。

他有着对父亲的敬畏和王位的憧憬，笑容下更多是亲情的渴求，他渴望得到父亲的赞赏，  
渐渐期望lighter的到来好证明自己，他是个孩子却有着目标－

他想成为son of the month ，想成为父亲眼中的明星，  
他见过父亲将反抗的子民关进地牢，Lancer告诉自己能做得更好。

 

\- 

 

冰冷、潮湿的空气中带着霉味，Lancer在黑暗中摸索，斑驳的墙面是他唯一的倚靠，  
脚下延伸的石阶像是没有尽头，脚步踩的谨慎、在微弱的光源下通往黑暗。

......这里是哪呢？Lancer越发不安了。

 

本想寻找父亲而来到寝房，在那等待的只有空荡的房间，他不应逗留太久的，却瞟见衣柜旁、墙面那处不自然的凹陷－一道隐藏的暗门。

受好奇心驱使的孩子深入其中，然而越是往下空间越是宽敞－

空间深处是一条幽暗的长廊，尽头的门只有一扇，些许的光源从半掩的门扉透出、  
集结一条细线，盯着在门缝间闪烁的阴影，Lancer心中的不安更强烈了。

父亲在这里做什么呢？

不单是对于未知的疑惑，除了Lancer那鸣动鼓噪的心音，还有另外一样回荡在这空间里，  
喘息，细长微弱的女音，和一种黏腻，肌肤贴合的闷声，带着有节奏的摩擦，这种从未听过的音频让Lancer喉头一紧。

 

那声音听起来很，痛苦......父亲在房里和谁一起吗？

他抿着嘴，压低脚步声前进，那女声变的响亮起来，与其说是痛苦更像是某种复杂的情感，  
脑中寻找辞汇却是徒劳，最后Lancer压抑不住好奇心，将脸靠在门缝间窥视－

他看见了难以描述的画面。

 

「哈啊、啊......」  
那声音的主人有着和怪物不同的面貌，如同预言中的人类，白皙的肌肤和修长的身段，  
纤细的臂膀在国王的怀中显得易碎，一头长发和水润的眸色，脸颊沾着少许乳白色的液体，  
他年幼的心灵心一次浮现了"美丽"这种情感。

 

Lancer想起了昨天的糖霜派点心，他满怀期待的藏进树洞里想要好好品尝、奢侈的午后，  
父亲怀中的女性就像那样的宝物，糖霜小姐－他暗自想了这样的称呼。

而糖霜小姐似乎正忙着处理别的事情，在裸露身躯上的是质地冰冷的镣铐，  
脖子和手腕的锁链连至后方的墙面，却不影响动作。

她轻勾着国王的脖子，发出含糊的低喃，那种像是在隐忍什么、有些痛苦的表情让Lancer呼吸急促，国王一手托着她的臀部站立着，在披风下做着某种挺进的动作，房间里充斥着液体滴落地面的滴答声响。

从门外的角度很难看见什么，但是水音、还有女人嗫嚅的语声，Lancer心里浮现一种不应该观看的心情，国王有些粗暴的动作却让糖霜小姐呻吟起来，那一声一响让他无法移开视线。

好奇怪，身体变的很奇怪......  
Lancer发现自己的脸颊发烫，泛起一层薄汗，周遭的空气还是那样的冰冷，莫非是发烧了吗？

父亲的身躯每一次压上糖霜小姐，都会让他本能性的颤抖，但奇怪的是他并不讨厌，只是有些不安，  
仿佛心里的某样盖子要被掀开了，年幼的他不明白那是什么。

他想多看，想多听，因为父亲和糖霜小姐贴合的画面，让他眼角一阵湿润－甚至感觉很舒服......？

 

「啊.....」

一个闪神他往后跌坐，由下往上的视角让他得以瞧见全貌，糖霜小姐的大腿被抬起，国王的体器挤入她腿间湿润的部分抽插着、在肌肤留下水痕，Lancer没看过那样的女性器官，更别提糖霜小姐胸前雪白肉团，正因为肉体的挤压起伏着，那样子激烈的动作，让Lancer跌落的声响被完全盖过－

父亲和糖霜小姐都非常享受这件事。

Lancer双腿发软，听着越发加快的撞击声，一种罪恶感让他匍伏着起身，糖霜小姐似乎发出了某种高亢、甜美的呻吟，他只转头回望一眼，便慌忙奔上阶梯。

 

\- 

 

那一晚，Lancer失眠了。

平日幼稚的梦境也转化糖霜小姐的样貌，她的动作，环勾着父亲背影的样子，  
还有那有些甜腻，令人爱怜的嗓音构筑成的淫梦，每次想起Lancer身体便会一阵骚热，  
他觉得身体变得很奇怪。

日后他甚至躲避国王，因为他想起父亲的背影，粗壮手臂托着糖霜小姐白嫩的大腿，他便吞吞吐吐一句话都说不出了，而国王并没发现他的异状，他那总是令人民操心的儿子似乎变的沉稳许多。

人民都说王子成长了，却只有Lancer不知自己在面对什么，而当想起糖霜小姐那有些湿润的眼眸，  
他的身体也产生某些反应，下腹部总是灼热、不合时宜的变得硬挺，他隐约觉得这不能让人看见，却不知如何排解。

 

而他也终于明白在哪能找到国王，当父亲不在自己的寝室，大多都是和糖霜小姐独处着，以往的疑惑有了解答，纠结却在Lancer心中滋生，那幼苗拔除不了，甚至让他想哭。

预言中的英雄似乎不是糖霜小姐，那是父亲囚禁、占有的宝物，父亲治理整个王国，  
冷落自己，却把关爱都给了糖霜小姐...... 

Lancer蜷缩在床上，看着被自己丢弃一旁的单车，有种念头油然而生－  
他想要对糖霜小姐做和父亲一样的事情，自己总有一天会成为国王，那糖霜小姐也会变成自己的吧？

但是能做到吗？自己并不像父亲那样高大......  
是啊，练习就好了，跟糖霜小姐一起练习吧，一定会很开心的！

当这样的念头盘据心头，Lancer已不再想着那台单车了，他吐着舌头露出了笑容，  
那是种孩童专有的残酷、被未知欲望包裹的笑容。

 

\- 

 

国王出宫会面骑士那天，Lancer进入了父亲的寝室，在开起暗门前还是有着不安稳的心境。

这样真的好吗？要是被父亲知道了－

但很快的，齿轮咬合的声响打断了思考，最终在门前放下了犹豫，  
Lancer扶着墙面前往糖霜小姐的所在地。

因紧张起汗的手推开了梦中向往的门扉，糖霜小姐正在里头......她披着白袍跪在垫子上，  
镣铐和身后的锁链将她固定，布料难掩她白皙的肌肤，从下方裸露的大腿上有着一些吸允过的红痕，  
这幅景象让Lancer看的有些出神。

而糖霜小姐并没有发现进门的是谁，那在梦中迷蒙的双瞳被缠上了黑布，  
她只能对着门板的声响歪头，这让Lancer心生怜爱，父亲是怎么得到糖霜小姐的呢？

父亲不在会觉得寂寞吗？

有些颤抖的手抚上糖霜小姐的后颈，这让糖霜小姐颤抖了会、但随即平稳，  
Lancer也将那一直覆盖她之上的白袍褪下－

迷人姣好的姿体在他眼前坦露，那过分的美丽让人迷惑，而跟当日不同的是除了手脚的镣铐，  
糖霜小姐的肌肤上还捆绑着黑色皮绳，那陷入肌肤的绳子突显了她美好的曲线，雪白的双胸被挤压着，  
或许是因为刺激，乳首也变得挺立、泛红。

这些绳子是做什么呢？这样不痛吗？

Lancer试着将绳子取下，从绳子下方勾弄想腾出点空间，却只让其他的绳子陷的更深，  
糖霜小姐发出有些痛苦的伸吟，但随即闭上嘴忍耐着，这让Lancer心跳漏了一拍。

在心里道歉的同时手指也被缠住了，越是想抽离手指越被肌肤吸住，那雪嫩滑软的触感让他更是心慌，  
另一只手想挤压胸型将手抽出，手掌轻推糖霜小姐的胸，轻揉乳尖的动作却让她发出了细微的喘音。

 

那有些硬挺、发烫的触感残留在Lancer的掌心，他愣愣的盯着良久，  
方才的意思是很舒服的意思？绳子的痛苦得到缓解了吗？

Lancer想听见更多糖霜小姐的声音。

他用手揉着柔软的不可思议的双峰，轻掐着糖霜小姐最敏感的部分，那样子轻轻挑弄、揉捏，  
温柔的动作使她露出困惑的神色，但乳尖爱抚太过舒适，桃红的纯瓣开合，流露出难忍的甜美音节。

「请，啊、再多疼爱、我一点......」

她用着轻柔的嗓音做出请求，这让Lancer内心一阵狂喜，他不明白这种情感，  
但是糖霜小姐做出了回应！这代表他更接近父亲了！

Lancer知道糖霜小姐看不见他，也不确定自己该不该发声......  
他心中还是充斥着怕被讨厌的情感，而手中滑腻的软肉非常舒适，Lancer好奇糖霜小姐是否也像看起来那样的甜美，他一手搓揉着胸，另一边他伸出舌头轻轻的含住了乳尖。

 

「呜......」

他依照糖霜小姐发出的声音来调整力道，这就像舔舐糖果，Lancer显得得心应手，  
或许是错觉、舌头与肌肤贴合的同时，真的有种淡淡的甜味在嘴里扩散，他更加深入的含着、吸允着  
，像是要把糖霜小姐变成自己的一部分，而手搓揉的力道也更加快速。

 

「啊......不行......不！」

Lancer并没有何时该停下的基准，在他贪恋着糖霜小姐的同时，她却突然抽蓄了起来，  
事情的太过突然，某种湿润的液体自糖霜小姐大腿间洒出，弄湿了Lancer的靴子，还不清楚发生何事的同时，糖霜小姐像是失去了气力、依靠着锁链才挺住身子，苍白的颈部靠着Lancer的肩头，发出像是做错事般的呢喃。

 

「对不起我......我去了......对不、起，没忍、住......」  
些许的唾夜从她嘴角流下，面颊漫起的潮红、和真感到愧疚的神色，  
有些难过的心情从Lancer心中胀大。

没关系的的糖霜小姐......父亲会因为舒服惩罚妳吗？

那些无法出口的话语，Lancer用行动表示，他张开臂膀从糖霜小姐的腰间搂住她，这举动让糖霜小姐有些惊慌，但也在安抚中平息下来。

将头埋进胸膛、贴近感受那发烫的体温，Lancer机乎忘了被父亲拥抱的感觉，而即使是欲情，  
糖霜小姐依旧给他一种温暖的感受，也许糖霜小姐是lighter也说不定，他几乎没见过那些本该平衡这世界的光明。

他还沉醉在糖霜小姐属于自己的薰陶里－

「......Lancer，我的儿子，你在做什么？」

 

父亲自背后传出的嗓音，不只是Lancer，甚至让糖霜小姐发出惊愕的音节，国王站在门边，  
目睹儿子与自己的禁脔依偎在一起，阴影遮住了脸庞让情绪难以辩读，进而增加了压迫感。

「父亲......我，我只是想和糖霜小姐......」

Lancer想起了初次时的画面，那样粗暴侵犯糖霜小姐模样的父亲，  
他放开对方，试图想为彼此求情－

但国王并没有理会，只是面无表情的穿过了Lancer身旁，将带有恐惧神色的糖霜小姐解开镣铐。

还未从疲劳中平复的身子、只能任由国王抱起，他有些刻意的拉扯雪白肌肤上的皮绳，  
在糖霜小姐痛苦的神色中撑开她的双腿，硬是将那湿润泛红的蜜肉，在Lancer眼前暴露。

「父、亲......？」

裸露的私处带着水气，密肉的颤抖着开合、些许的爱液垂淌而下带有欲情的气味，糖霜小姐的一切暴露在视线下，这举动却只让Lancer感到恐惧。

「把她的眼罩解下。」

Lancer只能照作，他害怕面对糖霜小姐的眼神，缓慢的解下后别过了视线。

「看看你做了什么，我的儿子。」

 

糖霜小姐美丽的眼眸和梦中无异，房内的光线甚为那瞳色添了些许星点，  
但和Lancer面对的同时，泪水却从她的眼角滑落。

「糖霜小姐......？」  
「我的儿子，眼前的只是位王国的俘虏，更别说她对谁都能张开双腿。」

Lancer不懂是什么意思，糖霜小姐是如此美丽，而那悲伤的眼眸也让他心碎，  
他愿意做很多事让她不再难过...... 

 

「你想拥有她是吗？像是一位真正的王？」  
「父亲，你对糖霜小姐......」  
「住口，我的儿子。」

国王第一次露出了笑容，从锐利的齿缝间蹦出了几个音节，是那样冷酷又坚决。

「向我证明自己，上了她。」

对于这命令Lancer呆愣在原地，他想试着对糖霜小姐道歉，而短暂的沉默却只让父亲大笑，他像是为了示范宽衣解带，那样子笑的张狂，令人畏惧。

国王反手将糖霜小姐压在垫子上，让那有些悲伤的面容对着Lancer、并抬高她的臀部，在衣物磨擦间  
糖霜小姐似乎想说些什么，性器瞬间的挺进却只让她蹦出一个气音。

 

国王粗壮的身躯压在瘦弱的女体上，因为充分湿润，进入并没受到太大的阻力、  
反而带出了淫秽的水音，他粗暴、有节奏的撞击着糖霜小姐的臀部，从初次进入的痛楚，  
在糖霜小姐口中多了几分难耐，她抗拒回应那进出身体的滚烫，与Lancer对上目光时却叫了出来，  
那像是在求饶般、又像渴求的喘音，令Lancer睁大双眼。

 

「妳就是这样蛊惑我的儿子？用这种淫荡的声音？」  
「对不起......请，请原谅.....」

国王露出冷笑，她搂住糖霜小姐的腰部，让她以半跪的姿态挺起胸，在Lancer面前蹂躏胸前的美好，  
不同于Lancer温柔的接触，提起胸前胀红的乳尖拉扯着，另一手掐起她雪白的浑圆，指节深陷进了肉里。

疼痛和快感让糖霜小姐咬牙，却忍不住高亢的呻吟，被肉棒冲刺的同时摇晃起腰板，  
几乎是主动的让那炙热能挺进深处。

 

她腾空的双手勾住了国王的披风，背部紧贴着后方的胸膛，抽插的速度逐渐加快，  
弓起身子欲迎接高潮，国王却将她压在地上，用激烈的速度往腔内抽送，侵入式的快感强烈到让糖霜小姐流下唾液、勾起小腿，在白浊射入体内同时达到绝顶－

而还未从快感中回神，国王便将她再度翻了身，又回到最初始的姿态，那样敞开双腿、任由精液自发红的秘部流下，打湿了地板。

「因为你，她必须受到惩罚。」

国王用有些粗大的手指，探入了那湿润的深处抽送着，像是为了给Lancer观看，  
大幅度的掏弄出水音，糖霜小姐放弃了忍耐，她撑着双腿，随手指的进出浮动身子，屈服于快感。

爱液和精子的混合让蜜肉浮上一层白泡，糖霜小姐一边说着类似道歉的低语，一边用手指往自己敏感的私处摸去，找到那突起加以搓揉刺激，她在两人的视线中奉献自己，无视痴态。

 

与Lancer视线相对，糖霜小姐忧伤的低垂眼眸，她随着喘息闭上眼睛，任由高潮喷溅的爱液将地板沾染了水气，挺起的胸晃动着、痉挛，像是触电般颤抖－最后向后倒去，国王也抽出了那被浸湿，带着淫秽色泽的手指、抹在白皙的大腿上，糖霜小姐的蜜肉还残留着少许白浊，但已能瞧见内部的粉红肉壁，  
还未从高潮的余韵中平复－

 

「我再说一次，上了她。」

Lancer凝视再次下令的父亲及躺在怀中喘息的糖霜小姐，  
她那迷蒙混杂爱欲的目光噙着泪水，桃色唇瓣用气音向Lancer传达了一句"没关系"。

 

「我真的很喜欢妳，糖霜小姐......」

而这一次，Lancer露出悲伤的笑容，在空气中满溢的爱欲气味，让那青涩、未开发的身体有了反应，他不明白这份渴求，只想和作做和父亲一样的事情。

把糖霜小姐变成我的－

他怯懦掏出下腹那难忍灼热，却早已勃起的器官，Lancer的心境有了变化，  
他抗拒着父亲的作为，却本能性的想填满糖霜小姐那双腿间的空间，在沾染着爱液的蜜穴里找到自己的容身之处。

 

「对不起，我......都是我不好，我会努力的。」

没等糖霜小姐回应，Lancer便从那被父亲掰开双腿，渴望被进入的密部埋入自己的一部份，  
跟国王相比显得瘦弱的阴茎，却让高潮过度的肉壁有了感觉－

他轻刮着内部的皱褶，仿佛被融化般的湿润感包覆着它，那股渴望更多的难耐氛围席卷两人，  
糖霜小姐抿着嘴拱起身子，而Lancer则是慢慢挺进，直到根部完全被吞没。

「啊、啊......糖霜小姐，好棒，里面好温暖......」

Lancer学着父亲在体内抽送着、说着概念模糊的淫语，糖霜小姐也用有些甜腻的喘音作为回应，  
白皙的长腿夹住了Lancer的腰部，让他不会因为爱液滑出－

虽然已习惯了粗大性器，内里的形状却慢慢紧密贴合，一边是由慢而躁进的深入，一边是温柔的包覆，  
每一次的收缩都带给两人更大的快感，这时身后的国王却露出笑容对Lancer做出指示。

「加快速度，让这放荡的女人感受一下你的伟大！」

在Lancer抽插的空档，国王两手掐住了糖霜小姐发红的乳尖，被皮绳捆绑的双峰早承受不住刺激，  
发出噎唔声夹紧了双腿，Lancer感受到腔内传来触电般地抽搐，在糖霜小姐贪恋迷茫的失神中，一股焦虑从心底窜起。

Lancer听从父亲的嘱咐加快速度抽插着，被肉棒带出的淫水打湿了大腿，汗水和爱液混和的气味、女性口中的呻吟，让少年有了些失控的念头。

比起温柔的对待，就这么喜欢父亲的粗暴吗？

他卖力地挺起腰版，几乎用尽全力抽插，雪白的臀肉因撞击产生了压迫的红痕，那样子的肉欲色彩却让Lancer更为兴奋，意识到转变糖霜小姐环抱住他的脖子，隐忍着像在安抚一般，最后贴近Lancer的双唇、凑了上去－

那是一个有些湿热，甜美却心碎的吻，唇瓣离开后，带着有些哀叹的气音。

Lancer不明白那是什么意思，糖霜小姐的笑容让他觉得寂寞，肉欲的渴望和内心的情感纠结在一起，  
最后在父亲的吆喝声中，他毫不保留的在对方体内释放－一同迎接了高潮。

松懈的性器带着疲惫从身体退出，白浊沾染着垂淌而下，Lancer跪坐在地上喘着，  
他盯着双腿间满溢出体外的精液，沿着糖霜小姐的股间滴落．那奶油的色泽如同初次见到时一样，  
而这次是自己造成的。

糖霜小姐的体内有自己的一部份...... 

Lancer听不见父亲称赞自己的声音，只沉醉在糖霜小姐满足的恍惚神情中，  
那样子的疲累却又美丽的姿态，是不是因为做了这种事，糖霜小姐才会如此美丽呢？

 

而国王并没有给糖霜小姐休息的机会，在Lancer的部分结束后，  
他抬起糖霜小姐的身子，以骑乘的姿势接续下去，即使身子已没了力气，她的手臂还是认命的攀附着。

父亲像是永无止尽般渴求着糖霜小姐，而因为父亲，糖霜小姐也会一直美丽下去－

这是Lancer最初想要的吗？

 

他无法从父亲身上夺走一丝关爱......但至少现在他们有共通的，能疼爱的东西。


End file.
